Dämonjho/Lebensweise
Taxonomie Der Dämonjho ist ein Kampfwyvern und unabdingbar der stärkste und zähste dieser Klassifizierung. Er ist näher mit dem Barroth, dem Uragaan, sowie dem Brachydios verwandt und besitzt eine ausgewachsene Form - den Hungrigen Dämonjho - welcher ab Monster Hunter 4, offiziell als Unterart gilt. Verbreitung Der Dämonjho bewohnt jedes mögliche Gebiet der neuen Welten, außer jene, welche ausschließlich die Drachenältesten bewohnen. Er ist extrem anpassungsfähig und in der Lage, sowohl die erbarmungslose Kälte der Tundra, als auch die brühende Hitze des Vulkans zu überleben; jedoch bleibt er nie lange in ein und demselben Gebiet, da sie ein nomadisches Verhalten bevorzugen, um in verschiedenen Bereichen auf Jagd gehen zu können. Es ist bekannt, dass wenn ein Dämonjho sein Leben lang in einem Gebiet leben würde, die Population der Beutetiere dort bis zum Rande des Aussterbens sinken würde, aufgrund des Fressverhaltens des Kampfwyvern. Stellung in der Nahrungskette, Ernährung Der Dämonjho ist leicht als "Spitzenjäger" in jedem denkbaren Lebensraum zu bezeichnen, da kaum ein anderes Monster eine Gefahr für ihn darstellt, ausgenommen andere Dämonjho, bestimmte Wyvernarten und Drachenältesten. Vielzählige bereits verheilte Wunden - welche Narben auf dem Körper des Dämonjhos hinterlassen haben - lassen darauf schließen, dass er sich ständig in gewaltigen Kämpfen befindet, welche genauso bösartig, leistungsstark und groß, wie sie selbst sind; wie beispielsweise der stark gepanzerte Uragaan, der in Lava beheimatete Agnaktor, der "Himmelskönig" Rathalos, der "Herr des Meeres" Lagiacrus, etc. Diese Kämpfe finden jedoch hauptsächlich zur Verteidigung des Überlebens der jeweiligen Rasse statt, da der Dämonjho als Nahrung die reichlicher vorhandenen und wehrloseren Pflanzenfresser, wie Aptonoth, Rhenoplos, Pepe etc. bevorzugt.Monster Hunter Wiki - Deviljho Ecology: These battles, of course, are simply due to the local monsters' defense of their turf, as the Deviljho prefer to feast on the more abundant and defenseless population of herbivores. Der Dämonjho ist sowohl Raubtier, als auch Aasfresser. Sie machen gierig Jagd auf bereits erwähnte Pfanzenfresser (und seltener auch Vogelwyvern, wie Großjaggi und Großbaggi, möglicherweise auch Qurupeco), jedoch würde er sich die Chance auf eine "kostenlose" Mahlzeit nicht entgehen lassen; und werden daher auch die Überreste eines verstorbenen Monsters - seiner eigenen Art eingeschlossen - fressen.Edb. They're both carnivores and scavengers; they will ravenously kill and eat herbivores such as Popo and Aptonoth (and possibly small Bird Wyverns, such as Great Jaggi or Great Baggi), but they won't pass up the opportunity on a free meal, and will thusly eat flesh from the remains of any monster, including its own kind. Im allgemeinen sind Dämonjhos nicht sehr wählerisch; es wurde bereits beobachtet, wie ein Exemplar seinen eigenen, abgetrennten Schweif verzehrte. In einem anderen Fall wurde gesehen, wie ein Dämonjho ein Monster seiner eigenen Art lebendig fraß. Dies würde beweisen, dass der Kampfwyvern ebenfalls Kanibale ist, was darauf hindeutet, dass nur wenige das Erwachsenenalter erreichen, entweder durch andere Raubtiere oder seine eigene Art. In den Sandebenen und der Tundra konkurrieren Dämonjho und Tigrex sehr wahrscheinlich um Beute und Territorium, da beide ein entfernt ähnliches Fressverhalten und dieselben, bevorzugten Lebensräume in beiden Gebieten besitzen. Ebenfalls wird davon ausgegangen, dass sich Dämonjho und Diablos - sowie die Schwarze Diablos - in einem stark rivalisierten Verhältnis gegenüberstehen, aufgrund des extrem territorialen und impulsiven Verhaltens des Flugwyverns. Da dieser ein Pflanzenfresser ist, könnte man meinen, dass er eine Beute für den Dämonjho darstellt; dies ist jedoch sehr unwahrscheinlich, da die kraftvollen Hörner des Diablos ein großes Risiko für den Dämonjho darstellen. Sollte es jedoch trotzdem zu einem Kampf zwischen beiden kommen und der Diablos würde dabei umkommen, wäre es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass der Dämonjho ihn anschließend fressen würde. Biologische Anpassung Der Dämonjho ist mit schweren und kraftvollen Muskeln ausgestattet, welche ihm die Kraft geben, Beute und Feinde in kurzer Zeit zu überwältigen. Wenn er genug Schaden erlitten hat oder sehr aggressiv wird, schwellen diese an, wodurch seine Haut ausgedehnt und verdünnt wird. Dadurch werden alte Narben sichtbar. In diesem Zustand sind seine Muskeln härter und leistungsfähiger, die Unterseite seines Bauches wird jedoch verletzbarer. Sein Maul ist mit mehreren Reihen spitzer Zähne gefüllt, die es dem Monster ermöglichen, ihre Beute mit Leistigkeit zu reißen und anschließend zu verspeisen - sein Kinn ist ebenfalls mit diesen Zähnen besetzt. Diese ermöglichen es ihm, aus der Ferne anzugreifen, da er mit diesen Erde aus dem Boden schaufeln und recht weit auf seinen Feind schleudern kann. Die Augen eines Dämonjho sind recht klein und sehr simpel aufgebaut, wodurch er eher schlecht sehen kann. Diesen Mangel an Sehkraft kann er jedoch durch andere Sinne - wie beispielswiese den Geruchssinn - wieder ausgleichen. Die charakterisierende Fähigkeit des Dämonjhos ist jedoch seine Atemattacke. Eine seltsame Substanz ströhmt dabei strahlenförmig aus seinem Maul. Diese Substanz besitzt die Eigenschaften des Drachen-Elementes und verursacht den so genannten "Drachenbrand".Hunter's Encyclopedia 3, sowie In-Game-Erfahrung. Wie die meisten anderen Kampfwyvern auch, hat er sehr kurze, geradezu verkümmert wirkende Vordergliedmaßen. Diese dienen keiner erkennbaren Funktionen für den Dämonjho und sind wahrscheinlich einer evolutionären Entwicklung zu zu schreiben. Jegliche offensiven und defensiven Aufgaben werden somit von Kiefer und Schweif des Dämonjhos übernommen. Verhalten Dämonjhos sind hochagressive Wesen, welche alles fressen, was in ihre Mäuler passt und bis zum Tod gegen alles kämpfen, was ihren Weg kreuzt und sie nur ansatzweise reizt. Es ist wenig über das Paarungsverhalten der Kreaturen bekannt, noch weniger über die Jungenaufzucht. Aber es wird angenommen, dass sich Dämonjhos ausschließlich paaren, wenn ein Weibchen und ein Männchen aufeinander treffen; und sich ihre Wege anschließend wieder trennen, da sie sich bei zu langem Kontakt gegenseitig angreifen würden.Ebd. Little is known about the creatures' mating rituals and even less on how they raise their young. But it is said that Deviljho only mate when a male comes into contact with a female, they just mate. After mating, they part ways quickly due to the fact they would attack each other if they were to stay together too long. Es gelingt nur wenigen Dämonjhos das Erwachsenenalter zu erreichen, da sie sich als Jungtiere nicht nur in ständiger Gefahr anderer Wyvern, sondern hauptsächlich im Beuteschema ihrer eigenen Art befinden. Obwohl dies grausam erscheint, ist dies ein wichtiger Punkt zur Garantierung des Überlebens der ganzen Art; die überlebenden Jungtiere werden stark und widerstandsfähig. Es ist nichts über die elterlichen / mütterlichen Instinkte (sofern sie überhaupt bei jedem Exemplar vorhanden sind) eines Dämonjhos bekannt, da niemand mutig oder dumm genug wäre, sich in die Nähe eines Dämonjho-Nestes zu wagen.Ebd. However, not much is known about the Deviljho's parental instincts (assuming it has any), as very few people are brave (or stupid) enough to get anywhere close to a Deviljho's nest. Sowohl durch ihren unstillbaren Hunger, als auch ihr allgemein aggressives Verhalten, sind Dämonjhos sozial inkompetente Einzelgänger, welche sich auf ihre Größe und Wildheit stützen, um ihre Beute zu erjagen und sich selbst zu verteidigen. Sie sind dafür bekannt, ihre Beute durch mehrere Areale und Gebiete zu jagen, bevor sie diese töten und verzehren.Ebd. The Deviljho has been known to chase prey through multiple areas. Selten - wenn überhaupt - werden Dämonjhos in Gruppen gesehen; und wenn, endet solch eine Begegnung wohl in einem Kampf bis zum Tod eines der beiden Exemplare. Dieses Verhalten deutet darauf hin, dass diese Kampwyvern sehr territorial sind und die Existenz eines Rivalen nicht dulden. Dämonjhos sind immer hungrig, sodass sie nach einer Reihe an Angriffen bereits ermüden. Dies ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert, denn obwohl ein Dämonjho dadurch langsamer und schwächer wird, bildet sich in seinem Maul ebenfalls eine unerklärte Substanz, welche dem Dämonjho hilft, die Panzer oder Schalen seiner Beute aufzubrechen, indem sie diesen erweicht. Beißt der Dämonjho jedoch im ermüdeten Status einen Jäger, schwächt diese Flüssigkeit seine Rüstung ebenfalls.Ebd. Deviljho are always hungry, and will get fatigued very quickly after a string of attacks. This is a double edged sword, because even though the Deviljho is weak and will taunt, he will also drool a certain substance that helps break down food, but if he bites a hunter, he weakens the armor as well. Wenn er hunrig ist, wird er die Gebietsabschnitte ständig wechseln, auf der Suche, nach einer Nahrungsquelle; in diesem Zustand kann es sogar dazu kommen, dass er seinen eigenen, abgetrennten Schweif frisst. Wie oben bereits aufgeführt, bleibt der Dämonjho nicht lange in der Nähe eines Artgenossen, aus dem Risiko heraus, von diesem verletzt, getötet und / oder gefressen zu werden. Überraschenderweise jedoch reagiert er auf Rufe vom Qurupeco und dessen Unterart. Es ist unbekannt, weshalb er dies tut; es könnte sowohl einen territorialer Grund haben, um ein Monster oder Jäger aus seinem eigenen Gebiet zu vertreiben, als auch durch reine Neugierde geschehen. Hunter's Encyclopedia Folgende Informationen sind frei aus Hunter's Encyclopedia 3 übersetzt: "Eine große Kampfwyvern-Spezies, die ständig von einem Gebiet zum anderen wandert, auf der Suche nach Beute. Er besitzt bestimmte Eigenschaften und Merkmal, welche seinen äußerst brutalen Charakter prägen und ihm den Namen 'Gefürchteter Wyvern' geben. Es wurde berichtet, dass sein Jagdverhalten manche Tierarten in seinem Lebensraum vom Aussterben bedroht werden lässt. Aufgrund seines Stoffwechsels und der hohen Körperwärme, ist der Dämonjho ständig auf der Suche nach Nahrungsquellen, wodurch er einen nomadischen Lebensstil besitzt. Er kann in jedem Ökosystem überleben, vom höllischen Vulkan, bis zur gefrorenen Tundra. Wenn der Dämonjho genug Schaden erhält, die meisten seiner Muskeln schwellen rötlich an, sie werden aufgepumpt und Narben aus früheren Kämpfen mit anderen Monstern, werden sichtbar. Es wird gesagt, dass die Gewalt des Kampfes die Fülle und Stärke seiner brutalen Körpermuskeln weiter ansteigen lässt. Es ist ebenfalls bekannt, dass er seine seltsame Substanz ausatmen kann, welche dem Drachen-Element gleicht und den 'Drachenbrand' verursacht. Dämonjhos haben starke Kiefer und scharfe Zähne, um die harte Schale von großen Monstern zu brechen. Der Dämonjho wird durch die Reihen von Fangzähnen an seinem Kinn charakterisiert. Mit seinem Kinn schaufelt er im Boden, um somit Erdbrocken zu schleudern. Natürlich wird diese Fähigkeit auch zum Jagen von anderen Monstern verwendet. Dämonjhos sind durch und durch Fleichfresser und jagt sowohl kleine Fleischfresser, als auch große Monster. Da sie nicht an ein bestimmtes Ökosystem gebunden sind, lassen sie sich auf Nahrungssuche von ihren Instinkten leiten. Aufgrund seiner hohen Körperwärme und Größe benötigt er eine große Menge an Energie. Sein räuberische Aktivität muss also hoch sein, um die benötigte Energie zuzuführen, sein eigentlicher Appetit ist jedoch außerhalb der Vorstellungskraft. In der Vergangenheit wurde die Zahl der Lebewesen in einem Gebiet an den Rande des Aussterbens getrieben; später stellte sich heraus, das dies das Werk eines Dämonjhos war. Der Dämonjho neigt dazu, sehr schnell müde und hungrig zu werden. Sobald er seiner Müdigkeit erliegt, bildet sich Speichel in seinem Maul und er wird räuberisch aktiv. Sein Speichel soll spezielle Eigenschaften besitzen, welche Schale und Haut des Opfers erweichen können. Es gibt viele unerforschte Details über die Lebensweise des Dämonjhos, es ist immer noch unklar, wie sie sich fortpflanzen, brüten und ob es sichtbare Unterschiede zwischen Männchen und Weibchen gibt." Deviljo_Ecology Kategorie:Lebensweise